


You Messed with the Wrong Girl('s Wife!)

by cchasing_the_sunn



Series: PR Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, I really want to get Billy right, I see either Kelsey Chow or Zendaya as Tommy, Tommy is a girl, Trini is a vicious fighter and protective of Kimberly, also I hope I got Billy right, can't decide they are both awesome, so you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchasing_the_sunn/pseuds/cchasing_the_sunn
Summary: Kim takes a nasty hit to the head and Trini goes offOrPrompt: Trini freaking out over her pregnant wife Kim during training or a battle idkrkrkfkfm. Please and thank you!!!!





	You Messed with the Wrong Girl('s Wife!)

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from Tumblr :) hope you enjoy  
> I own nothing and any and all mistakes are my own

Trini wasn’t one to freak out; unless she had good reason to; she wasn’t going ape shit on what was hopefully the last of the residual Goldar dust putties for no reason. You would think that after almost five years the putties would be long gone, but nooo… they were still causing trouble. Then again, Goldar was made up of a lot of gold.

Trini faced off with Rita alone in her bedroom; sure she was terrified, but she didn’t freak out. They fought Goldar in giant dino cars, she found that one pretty cool, not all that terrifying, and she found a spaceship underground with a group of people who were practically strangers, and she did freak out a little bit, but this, what everyone was witnessing was different.

Trini was called ‘Crazy girl’ for her crazy impulsive actions when they (The Rangers) first met, but watching Trini destroy a putty with another putties severed arm and then lodge her daggers into the faces of two others? Zack thought she finally snapped.

The only one who could calm her was currently fighting to stay awake in Zack’s arms after taking a nasty blow to the head.

Oh.

It took him way too long to get it.

But Kim’s been hurt in battle before and Trini never freaked out like this, so what was so different this time?

“Yellow! Yellow! Pink’s good! Pink’s fine!” Tommy shouted as she cut down one of the last few putties. Trini was currently fighting off what should have been Billy’s group of putties. Trini tore through her group of putties to get to Kimberly and dispatched those putties as well before ordering Zack to watch Kim.

Billy was currently stood off to the side. “She’s right! Oh! I did not know their arms could bend that way! Pink’s good though, possible concussion, maybe some blood loss, because that was a pretty bad hit, but Pink’s got a thick head.”

“Blue! Not helping!” Jason yelled.

Trini slammed her fist into the chest of a putty so hard its crumbling pieces flew in all directions.

“You messed with the wrong girl’s wife!” Trini roared as she charged at a putty and tackled it into another.

They all knew Trini was a somewhat vicious fighter, but this was a whole new level; and to be honest, the boys and Tommy were slightly afraid.

“Alpha, get Pink out of here.” Zack said.

In a flash of pink, Kim was gone.

Trini suplexed a putty giving the boys and Tommy a small opening to finish off the last of the four putties.

/\/\/\/\/

Once they were back in the command center Jason tried to talk to Trini but she shoved past him towards the medbay.

“Trini wait!” Jason called after her.

“Not now, Jason!” Trini growled.

The door to the medbay slid open to reveal a fretting Alpha as he insisted Kimberly lay back down. Kim-armor gone and back in her street clothes of jeans and a shirt was sitting sideways on the bed as if about to hop off-looked up when she heard the door open and smiled when she caught sight of Trini.

Trini’s yellow armor receded as she moved further into the room and closer to Kimberly.

“Master Trini! Thank goodness, please tell Master Kim she should lay back down! The scans showed an anomaly in in her blood, and I am very concerned.”

Trini practically sprinted to Kim’s side at that. “Anomaly?! What kind?!” she demanded, cupping Kimberly’s face and looking over the healing gash on Kimberly’s forehead. Billy rushed over to the computer Alpha stood in front of.

Kimberly smiled at her frantic wife and pulled Trini’s hands away from her face, resting their joined hands in her lap. “Trin.” Kimberly said softly. Once Kim had Trini’s undivided attention, Kimberly glanced down at her stomach.

Trini’s eyes widened in realization.

“Oh.”

Kimberly giggled. “Yeah, oh.” She tugged Trini closer and kissed her chastely.

They pulled away with smiles and rested their foreheads together; Trini being mindful of the gash on Kimberly’s forehead.

“What oh?” Tommy asked, her own white armor disappeared as she stood not too far behind Trini.

Jason nodded. “Yeah, what oh? You mind clueing us in on what that was back there?”

Billy raised his hand. “Uh, Kim, all your scans are fine, perfect really, but it does say you have elevated levels of human chorionic gonadotropin.”

“What now?” Zack cut in.

“Human chorionic gonadotropin is the human hCG. It shows up in a female’s-or other’s-blood and urine when they are pregnant.” Billy answered before he scrunched up his face in confusion. “But Kim’s not pregnant.” He turned to her. “Are you? Because if you aren’t you should really go see a doctor because some cancerous tumors give off the hormone.”

Kimberly and Trini shared a small laugh and secret smiles.

Billy still looked confused. He looked to Jason who was the best at understanding the two when they looked at each other that way.

“Uh, Jason, why are they laughing? Cancer is a very serious matter!” Billy exclaimed.

Jason looked intently at their two friends and smiled. “They’re smiling and laughing because Kim’s pregnant.”

Zack’s eyes widened. “Holy shit! You actually did it? I thought you two were just thinking about it?”

Tommy swatted Zack’s shoulder. “You knew?”

“I knew they were thinking about it! I had no idea they actually did it!” Zack defended.

“Kim and Trini are having a baby?” Billy asked. “Like actually growing a person inside her? That’s awesome!”

Kimberly nodded. “Yeah, Trini and I are having a baby; we were going to tell you once we were further into the pregnancy just to make sure it stuck.”

“That’s amazing!” Tommy exclaimed, her eyes shining with joy. “I’m gonna be the best aunt!”

“I’m gonna be the favorite uncle!” Zack yelled.

The statement started up an argument between Zack and Jason.

“Do I get to be an uncle?” Billy asked.

Trini pulled away slightly from Kimberly and beamed at him. “Of course! I know for sure you’ll be his/hers/their favorite.”

Billy grinned and did his little hand claps. “Cool.”

“Do I get to be an uncle?”

Zack and Jason stopped their small shoving and taunting match, Billy and Tommy looked down at Alpha who was looking t Kimberly and Trini expectantly. Kimberly and Trini exchanged a smile and nodded at him.

“Of course you can.” Kimberly told him.

Alpha threw his little fist into the air, his little feet leaving the ground with a small hop. “Yes!”

Kimberly leaned into Trini. “Our kid’s the luckiest kid in the world.”

Trini smiled and kissed Kimberly’s cheek. “Duh, we’re awesome, Billy is amazing and will have them blowing something up in record time, Alpha will have them speaking Eltarian to save them from our _primitive_ language, and Jason’s pretty cool, don’t know about the other two, and Zordon will gift them with knowledge while secretly grooming them to be a ranger-I see you, wall dad.” She cast a playful glare at the ceiling.

Zordon’s deep chuckle rang through the room. “I am curious to see how the morphing grid will react with the child; the child being as close to it as they are. There have been stories about the children of rangers being more likely to become rangers, but I have never witnessed it.”

Kimberly squeezed Trini’s hands. “Let’s hope that’s a very long time from now.”

“Yeah.” The rangers and Alpha chorused.

It was also a concern to Kim and Trini about the morphing grid; they were both rangers, so will their kid experience side effects to it? Will they be a ranger in the future? Will they  _have_ to be a ranger in the future? They'd deal with it when they crossed that bridge.

“And hey!” Zack exclaimed. “What do you mean ‘I don’t know about the other two?!’ I’m great!”

The others, even Zordon, laughed.

Tommy crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. “I will have you know I’m a delight!”

Zack scoffed and the others laughed.

“Sure you are.” Zack rolled his eyes.

“I am!” Tommy protested.

Tommy and Zack went back and forth for a moment before Zack told Tommy she could meet him in the pit.

Kim looked around at the smiling faces of her friends and at Zack and Tommy’s retreating backs as they shoved each other on their way to the pit.

Yeah, their kid was going to be in for a ride.


End file.
